


Smoke and Mirrors

by hakkais_shadow



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Park Jinyoung is the boss, smutty smut smut, why do I love writing mafia AUs?, yes Jaebum bottoms in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the birthday present that Im Jaebum was expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the def_pepi fic exchange on Livejournal.

“So...you get anything for your birthday?”

 

Jaebum looked up from his slouched position against the wall of the Chinese restaurant where he washed dishes, flicking ashes off his half-burned cigarette and bringing it up to his lips as he gave this coworker a shrug of indifference. The silence lingered heavily as he took a few deep drags then released, a swirl of nicotine-laced smoke rising above them. He and Mark usually shared a comfortable silence during their breaks in the back alley behind the restaurant, fingers pruny from scrubbing in water that went from scalding to lukewarm in minutes and hair damp and curling from the steam of a washer at least ten years out of date.

 

“Nope. Not like I was expecting anything. That would be stupid,” he murmured in a noncommittal drawl, flicking more ashes and watching them flutter randomly to the ground and onto the tops of his worn Converses.

 

Mark shook his head at the other’s - he guessed he could call Jaebum a friend although the taller boy was pretty standoffish most of the time - response. He knew Jaebum’s dad was a deadbeat and pretty much wasn’t in the picture and hadn’t been for years, gambling away any earnings he’d made and forcing his son to drop out of school at 14 to take the odd job in order to keep his mother and younger sister fed. Mark himself knew what it was like to struggle to make ends meet but it was just himself - no one else depended on him, not like they did on Jaebum. Mark didn’t mean to play armchair psychologist but he figured that the abandonment by his father was part of what made Jaebum the way he was - ice-cold exterior, like he’d built up a wall around himself so he couldn’t get hurt again. He barely smiled and when he did it never reached his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna head back to work, okay? I think you’ve got about 10 minutes before old man Zhang comes after you.” The only answer Mark got was a soft grunt and a nod of acknowledgement, which was pretty much par for the course when one interacted with Im Jaebum.

 

Jaebum took another drag after the redhead left, smoke hot and acrid as he held it in for several moments before letting it out with something similar to a sigh. He knew that Mark meant well but it was just better to keep his distance. He didn’t need friends - he didn’t need anyone. He had relied on his father and look where it got him - dead end job and still up to his chin in debt. He’d tried some petty crime which had only earned him a few months in juvenile detention and, even worse, the look of disappointment and sadness in his mother’s eyes. He’d promised her that he would earn his money honestly. Besides, now that he was an adult he didn’t relish the thought of spending time in prison.

 

Lost in thought, Jaebum didn’t notice the shadows that had crossed his path until one of two men cleared his throat. They were both clad in black suits, eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. One was definitely the muscle, suit stretched taut across his tall frame but the other seemed just as dangerous, smirk in place as he stepped up to Jaebum. Jaebum knew how to defend himself but he wasn’t stupid - these guys were no joke. He definitely wouldn’t want to meet them in a dark alley - which was where he was now, of course.

 

“You Im Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum straightened, dropping the now used but still smoldering cigarette to the ground and grinding the butt with the heel of his shoe. “And what if I am?” he said blandly. “What’s it to you?”

 

Smirk widening, the shorter man handed Jaebum a letter while the other crossed his arms across his broad chest. “Nothing to me, kid...but you might want to wish you were someone else after you read this. Taec agrees with me, right?” The taller, silent man nodded.

 

Jaebum looked at the other blandly, even as he felt his heart race a bit faster than it should. He could crumple the envelope in hand without reading it but knew it wasn’t a good idea. Satisfied that the recipient wouldn’t throw their delivery away the two stepped back, well-polished Ferragamos out of place in the dinginess of the alley. “See you soon, kid. When you get to the place on the letter and you need anything, just ask for Wooyoung.”

 

Jaebum waited until the two were gone (stepping into a sleek black car, of course) before he looked down at the envelope. With a feeling of dread he tore it open, unfolding the letter with fingers he refused to admit were shaking.

 

_Mr Im Jaebum,_

 

_It has come to our attention that Mr Im Jaewon has been reticent in paying back the debt he owes Mr Park Junghwa. As his son, the responsibility now rests on your shoulders to restore your family honor. Now, Mr Park is not an unkind man and he realizes your circumstances are not at this time ideal so he is willing to compromise. You are expected to fulfill your obligations by working as his son’s butler for the span of no less than a year. If you do not agree to this then your sister shall take your place._

 

_Arrive at the following address tomorrow at 9 am sharp. Do not be late._

 

The letter was unsigned but the seal at the bottom made the Jaebum’s heart - which only moments before been racing - nearly stop. The streets were dangerous, crime in its various forms permeating every aspect of daily life - and the Park family had a finger in every pot. Money laundering, prostitution, arms dealing, you name it, they were involved. Only the Wang family and the Wu family were stronger and not by much. He couldn’t let his sister, or mother for that matter, get pulled into this. It wasn’t the first time that day that Jaebum cursed his father and what he had done to them….but this was going to change everything.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The following day was appropriately overcast and dreary, Jaebum’s hair damp from the drizzle as he looked down at the address on the letter and up at the corresponding numbers above the doorway in front of him. He’d had to scramble to find someone to cover his shift at the restaurant - fortunately Mark was a good guy and didn’t do much other than arch an eyebrow curiously at the other boy - even though he had the feeling that he wouldn’t be setting foot at the Golden Phoenix for quite some time (depending, of course on what happened with Park Junghwa’s kid). He’d tried to look at least presentable but when one didn’t have a lot of cash that meant black jeans and a dark blue button-down that had seen better days but was clean. He still felt entirely outclassed in a neighborhood he had never even dared set foot in before.

 

_Might as well get it over with._

 

With a sigh Jaebum pushed the buzzer, steeling himself to not shrink back at the ominous sound, straight out of _The Godfather_. “Well, I guess I’ve already gotten the offer I can’t refuse,” he muttered to himself, freezing as the door opened to another sharply dressed man much like the two in the alley. “You Im Jaebum?” At Jaebum’s nod, the man gestured inside. “Good. Boss is waiting for you.”

 

It was a wonder what a good suit could do to make anyone look polished. A Caraceni suit - Armani was far too plebian for the youngest boss in the history of his father’s organization - made the young Jinyoung look as though he knew exactly what he was doing (not that he needed a damn good suit for that.) He focused on his sleek computer monitor, pretending not to pay attention to the conversation outside his door.

 

Jaebum felt a sense of foreboding cross over him, swallowing the uncomfortable knot that had formed at the base of his throat as he stepped through the threshold. He tried to keep his cool facade but nerves trickled through that not-so-strong veneer. He could really use a cigarette at that moment…

 

Jinyoung's dark eyes flicked upwards silently, carefully sizing up the young man before him. The kid had guts, he had to give him that--and he would easily make a good addition to his little entourage. "Sit down," he finally said. "You're prompt. I like that."

 

"The letter pretty much gave me the impression that I didn't have much choice," Jaebum muttered roughly, remaining standing and not letting his guard down. "Why am I here? I'm sure your dad knows where mine is. He can pay his own damned debt."

 

"My honored father, in all his wisdom, has come to the conclusion that your father has either been off on a trip to Mars for the past three years or is dead in a ditch somewhere. I'll let you draw your conclusions." Jinyoung rattled off his speech off-handedly, clearly having the same lack of respect for his father that Jaebum did. "He left debts. Large ones. His contract stipulates that this debt will be paid despite the circumstances."

 

Jaebum shook his head, not really looking at Park Jinyoung. After all, when you've seen one mafioso you've seen them all.  "But I have nothing to do with my father...haven't since I was a kid. Besides, I think it's kind of obvious I'm no butler."

"Then your father should've been a more thorough reader." The boy didn't take his eyes off his computer screen, but gestured to the other plush chair next to Jaebum. "Our copy of your father's contract is right there. I suggest you familiarize yourself with the terms."

Jaebum sat down and looked at the at the thick sheaf of paper, the black ink jeering up at him. He swore when he found the section outlining the means of repayment.

 

_If the aforementioned cannot repay at the terms outlined above, his closest relations will assume responsibility for the debt. Payment shall be by any means necessary and at the discretion of the Park family._

 

"So as you see...you're stuck, unless you'd prefer your sister or your mother to repay your debt..." Jinyoung's voice hung in the air, daring the young man to defy him. "We can always make....arrangements, shall we say. So what'll it be, kid? You have one chance to let someone else take your place. See, I'm not such a terrible monster now, am I?"

_Arrangements..._ "No!" Jaebum blurted out, any toughness vanishing at the thought of his sister or mother coming to harm. They didn't deserve this - maybe he did. "Leave them out of this."

"Nothing will happen to them if _you_ fill these arrangements now, will it?"

"So you want me to dress up and pretend to be a butler? Fine," Jaebum said sullenly, still not looking up at the other man.

"Not pretend. You will be a butler." Jinyoung's voice had an edge of finality. "You will serve my every whim, no matter how strange or nonsensical it may seem."

"I don't think you get it," Jaebum said with a shake of his head, earrings in the left earlobe shaking slightly with the action. "I have no training. Hell, I didn't graduate from high school. I'm no good at that shit."

"Stand up and go get me my cigarettes. They're on that small table by the entrance." Jinyoung went back to typing, his brow furrowing as he scrutinized his emails.

Jaebum scowled but did as was suggested, slouching over to pick up the cigarettes and dropping them on Park's desk, his fingers itching to steal one.

"Light it." Jinyoung didn't even blink. "I need a smoke when I'm issuing orders."

"You can't light your own?" Jaebum asked, unable to resist even though he knew it was against his better judgement. "Do they wipe your ass too?"

"Light. The. Fucking. Smoke." Jinyoung's cool tone changed dangerously--did Jaebum really want an answer to that question?

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees and Jaebum lit the cigarette, refusing to admit to himself that his hand was shaking a bit as it held the lighter.

Jinyoung extended one elegant hand, his long, tapered fingers gesturing for his cigarette.

Jaebum handed the other the cigarette, his own hands feeling coarse and clumsy. He finally looked up to study the other man, something strangely familiar about him. Had to have been his imagination.

Jinyoung took a long drag of his cigarette, his eyes half-closed in delight as he exhaled. "You don't need training. One year at our high school was enough."

Jaebum froze, the lighter slipping from now-numb fingers. "What did you say?"

"Pick that up, it's an antique." Jinyoung extended his hand for his lighter. "I said you only needed one year of high school."

Jaebum fumbled with the lighter but managed to place it in Park's waiting hand. "You said 'our' high school."

"I did, didn't I?" Jinyoung sighed and typed faster, clearly agitated by the messages on his screen. "Yes. I remember you."

"I don't remember you. You were probably one of the rich kids who didn't have time for the rest of us," Jaebum sneered.

"I sat right behind you. You slept a lot."

Jaebum opened his mouth to deny it but found he honestly couldn't. "I had a job at night. Had to take care of my family since my dad chose not to. Not everyone has everything given to them..."

"I didn't ask for excuses. I would poke you with my pencil eraser to wake you up when the teacher was asking questions."

Jaebum remembered some of those not-so-gentle eraser pokes. Not like it mattered anyway. "The teachers didn't give a shit about kids like me. We were just seat fillers for the rest of you to look even better."

"So you choose instead to direct your rage at me."

"You are the one forcing me to pay back my dad's debt. I didn't ask for this."

"I would highly suggest you check that name on the contract. I did not sign it."

"But you aren't looking for my father, are you?"

"That would be my father's job. I may be in training for takeover, but he has final say." Jinyoung flicked away the ashes from his cigarette. "Of course, if you'd like other work...well, you're clean. You could go into one of our brothels."

Jaebum's jaw dropped. He had no idea how Park Jinyoung knew he was clean but that was beside the point. He'd seen some of those - workers - and there was no way in hell he'd do that. He'd kicked the ass of the guy who had approached Mark during a break, offering the redhead a job at the Gilded Pony. He'd never thought that the man may have been sent by Park. "No fucking way."

"Then you've made your choice...your final one. You'd rather be sucking my cock than a bunch of strangers." Jinyoung smirked. "Maybe I'll put that to use."

_Wait a minute...what?_

"What?" Jaebum repeated, blurting out loud this time. "This is just about being a butler. How the hell did this start turning into me sucking your cock? Are you crazy?"

"It's a theoretical cock; I can get any man or woman I want for the physical one." Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. " _I_ get to dictate the terms of being a butler. Not you. We haven't even started to have fun yet."

Jaebum scowled, prominent brows furrowing. "This is just a game to you, isn't it? This is my family's life we are talking about."

"So now you're offering your entire family into servitude? How kind."

"No," Jaebum said coldly. "I said before, leave my sister and mother out of this. But I'm trying to keep them fed and safe and I was doing an okay job until I got that letter."

"If you obey my orders, we will take care of both of them," Jinyoung said evenly. "It's as easy as that. They will be fed and safe beyond their wildest dreams."

"I have your word on that?" Jaebum asked, a hint of vulnerability in the delinquent's voice. He had taken on the responsibility as the man of the house when his father left and as much as he was a fuckup he still took that role seriously.

"It's far more productive-and less expensive-to protect a family of a servant than it is to threaten them," Jinyoung said. "Your good behaviour is their meal ticket."

"And you will make sure they don't need anything? I'm sure you won't let me keep my job at the Golden Phoenix and still work for you."

"We're already moving them. I'm sure you've heard of the complex." Jinyoung named one of the more expensive apartments in the city. "They'll want absolutely nothing."

Jaebum's eyes widened. He'd heard of it - only as rumor, of course. No one in their neighborhood could imagine living there. "And this is all if I just become your butler for a year and pay back the debt?"

"Exactly. You pay off this debt, you're free to go and we won't bother you again...unless you borrow money from us."

"I'll never do that....I'm not my father."

"Then there you have it. Very simple, isn't it?"

It seemed that way - but then again, the Park family never did anything simply. "I guess. I just do whatever butlers do - light cigarettes, shit like that."

"Pesky shit like that," Jinyoung agreed. "You will be trained in the proper way that the Park family prefers, when it comes to cigarettes, setting tables, preparing clothing, and sucking cock."

Jaebum had nodded his head to each task - then froze at the last. "That last part...you're joking, right?"

"Well you don't expect me to suck yours, do you?"

Jaebum searched the other's eyes, hoping that the mafia heir was just kidding. He didn't like what he saw.

Jinyoung steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. "I give you....a month before you start demanding--no, _begging_ for that privilege.”

Jaebum frowned, his eyes flashing angrily at the smirking man in front of him. "I will never beg for your cock."

"There will be a time." The man's voice lowered down to a bare imitation of a whisper. "When we're all alone in here, you and I...you just won't be able to help yourself, will you? You'll be on your hands and knees, needing...begging...so desperate for a reward."

"In your dreams, maybe," Jaebum growled out, ignoring the way his heart raced as he leaned in to hear the softly spoken yet scandalous words.

Jinyoung chuckled. "I amend my guess to two weeks."

Jaebum's fingers clenched into a fist so tight it left red crescents on his palms where his fingernails had dug into the skin. "Go to hell."

"I'll see you there...after you learn how to prepare my bath, that is. And I believe I'll have a merlot tonight..."

Some of Jaebum's anger faded, replaced by confusion. "You mean I'm starting tonight?"

"You've already started." Jinyoung turned towards his screen, back to business. "Easy tonight, though. You'll learn my nightly routine, then tomorrow you'll get started on keeping my schedule."

Jaebum looked around, still not quite believing this was real. "Am I supposed to stay here? I do need to let the Phoenix know I won't be in. Mar---I mean people might be worried."

"They've been notified. You really don't think we're very thorough, do you? Your quarters are next to mine--for quicker access, naturally. You've been given your orders." Jinyoung smashed the remains of his cigarette into the nearby ashtray. "I suggest you learn to follow them. Quickly."

Jaebum scowled - he really didn't like this guy. "What happens if I don't?" he couldn't resist asking.

"I request you remember whose future hangs in the balance should you choose not to perform your duties to the highest standards." Jinyoung finally looked up, giving his old classmate an icy glare. "Or should I detail that answer for you?"

Thoughts of his sister's bright-eyed, happy face made the color drain from the delinquent's face . "You'd seriously hurt them..." he murmured, more statement than question.

"Debts paid at any cost." The young boss's tone echoed the fine print of Jaebum's father's contract.

"Must be nice to not have a conscience," Jaebum muttered to himself, then stood. "I get it. Bath and booze...where do I start?"

Jinyoung finally rose. "Follow me." He silently cursed his luck that his former butler had finished paying off his debts--that boy was so obedient, so pliant. Jaebum, however, offered a challenge--and it would be his pleasure to break him in. He led the kid upstairs and into the large, lavishly-furnished master bedroom. "The wine is in the minibar, I suppose you know exactly where the tub is. I hope."

"I think I can figure that out," Jaebum said blandly, trying to not look impressed at the room the other man led him to. He probably had never owned anything in his life that equaled what was in Park Jinyoung's bedroom. Hell, everything he'd ever owned in total probably never cost what the vase on the mantle did.

"Then I suggest you get started. My evening companion will be here precisely at ten." Jinyoung idly shrugged off his suit jacket and started carelessly unknotting his tie. "You'll see them out when they're done, and then your duties for the night are finished."

_Evening companion.._. Jaebum knew exactly what that meant - he definitely didn't need the visual. Of course he'd find out what Park Jinyoung's type was when the "companion" got there. Not that he cared, of course. "Where do I stay?"

"The room immediately to the right of this one is your quarters. Small, but you also have a private bath. Do you think that'll be up to your _standards?_ " The last word was dripping with sarcasm.

"A mint on my pillow would be nice," came the distracted reply as Jaebum looked through the minibar. Wine was such a sissy drink. If he were a mob boss' son he'd stick to the hard stuff.

"There are servants lower than you who take care of that." Jinyoung unbuttoned his shirt and half-heartedly tossed it aside, missing the hamper by a mile. Intricate tattoos decorated his shoulders and arms, painstaking traditional designs of grimacing dragons and other guardians. "Pour yourself a glass if you want. It's....cheap."

The implication made Jaebum frown. "I prefer something stronger...with more bite," he sneered. He saw the flash of ink and for a moment could not draw his eyes away from the intricate designs that traced along Jinyoung's torso.

"Then don't, suit yourself. I prefer not to be too inebriated when I have company." A slight smirk crossed the young man's face--Jaebum's gaze could've burned a hole in his skin. "Never saw these kind of tattoos before? Of course not, you never played with the big boys..."

Caught, Jaebum tore his gaze away, uncomfortable. "Don't have that kind of money to waste."

"Then you'll be fine with some cheap wine." Cheap, of course in Jinyoung's mind, simply meant 'less expensive than a French 1865 vintage.'

"I shouldn't be drinking on the job - not very professional of me."

"Suit yourself." Jinyoung continued to strip, a pointed look towards the wine and his bathroom. "You should be doing your job, then."

Jaebum turned away before more skin was revealed, pouring a glass of merlot and taking it with him to the bathroom. He shook his head in amazement (and perhaps a bit of jealousy) as he saw how big the recessed marble bath was - it could easily fit three and probably cost the equivalent of a year's salary at the Golden Phoenix. He started the water, taking care not to make it too hot (he preferred it a little hotter than average himself). There were carved glass bottles of various sizes along the edge and Jaebum picked one up. They proved to be filled with oils and unguents, salts and gels of various scents - some a lot stronger than others. The boss hadn't said what he preferred so Jaebum selected one that was almost delicate and smelled good to him, sprinkling it into the bath water.

"I hope it's ready." Jinyoung appeared in the doorway, the silk boxers he wore doing nothing to hide the tattoos curling up his muscular thighs. "My companion will be here in ten minutes...and this service is quite prompt." He seemed unfazed by the extravagant bathroom. He inhaled sharply, taking a moment to decide on the scent. "...That'll do. He's a delicate one."

"As ready as it's going to be," came the response and Jaebum shrugged. "I'll just wait out in the other room for your....companion."

"Wait by the front door. Any delay and he'll think he's special enough to spend the night." Jinyoung rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He had problems in the past with companions who thought themselves worthy of sharing his bed, but none of them ever made it that far. He'd fuck them on the floor, against the wall--and them make them leave. There was no point in attachments.

Jaebum gave the other man a brief nod. It wasn't any of his business, after all. What was his business was getting out of that bathroom before Park Jinyoung got rid of those silk boxers. "Just call me if you need anything."

"He'll be done before ten-thirty. Escort him out and you're relieved for the night. I don't need anyone to tuck me in and read a story."

"That's the last thing I'd want to do," Jaebum muttered, turning away.

As Jinyoung had predicted, his 'companion' rang the bell at ten precisely-a slight young man in a smart suit, carefully groomed to the boss's expectations (and hopes in his eyes that tonight Jinyoung would finally realize the errors of his ways and take him on as a lover.) Naturally, his hopes were dashed after the boss had taken his own pleasure, and, like clockwork, was out at ten-thirty.

Jaebum escorted the man out without a word.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As the months passed Jaebum found himself repeating the motions time and time again, each of Jinyoung's 'companions' beautiful and delicate and everything that Jaebum wasn't. Of course it wasn't as if it mattered - Park Jinyoung had a type and it was pretty obvious. Jaebum was always gracious to the escorts, his time spent as Jinyoung's butler smoothing out rough edges that the man didn't think he had. His family was safe and that's what mattered.

There were worries weighing heavily on Jinyoung's mind--it wouldn't be too long before the year was up and he'd have to release Jaebum, just as he had finally settled into the role without the subservience of his former butlers. He was wrong, he hadn't broken him in two weeks, and he had stopped trying. He sat in unusual silence one night, perched on the edge of his bed. "...There will be no companion tonight. You don't have to rush out."

"Did you pull something? Need a break?" Jaebum asked wryly as he ironed one of Jinyoung's shirts. It had gotten to the point where the butler had just done it without being asked (or commanded).

"I've had to dismiss this one," Jinyoung said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know what his problem was, but he dreamed of me whisking him away for some silly romance." He stared at his wine glass with a frown. "Help yourself to something when you're done."

"Well, you _do_ live a life that those guys only dream of. Don't blame him for having stars in his eyes when you invite him back 4 times in the past month," Jaebum murmured as he hung up the shirt once he was done ironing it. "You know I don't like that weak stuff."

"I don't give a shit what you take, just make it and bring the bottle over," Jinyoung said. While his private bar contained mostly wine to relax, he also kept several bottles of hard liquor, just in case. "He was shaping up to be one of my regulars, but he's lost that chance. Too bad. He was decent at what he did."

Jaebum made himself a Jack and Coke and filled Jinyoung's glass with the finest merlot, bringing the glass over to his boss. "Guess you'd be the best judge of that. Do you have some sort of grading scale?" he asked with smirk.

"I do, not that you'd understand the particulars." Jinyoung accepted his fresh glass and took a long sip, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. "It's hard to explain it to someone who's never sucked anyone's cock."

"You keep assuming that I haven't," Jaebum murmured in bemusement as he raised his own glass to his lips, the whiskey burning as it went down.

"You haven't refuted that," Jinyoung pointed out wryly.

"I don't suck just anyone's cock though..." Jaebum said with a shrug, taking another drink. He loved the pleasant buzz hard liquor gave him yet still left him in control.

"That skinny little kid at the restaurant, then. I suppose he's the lone cock you've sucked, if that." Jinyoung easily drained his merlot. "Gin and tonic this time."

"Mark?" Jaebum snorted. "Not likely. He's a good guy but he's just a friend." He paused, thinking back. It didn’t feel so terrible admitting the had a friend after all. He returned to the bar and fixed Jinyoung's drink, handing it to the other when he finished. "I'm not like the friends you bring in - I don't feel the need to tell you about everything I've done in bed."

Jinyoung winked slyly. "Because there's nothing _to_ tell? And if those...companions of mine leaked anything, they'd be out more than a job."

"You seem to have this fixation with thinking I'm a virgin. I think you need to get another hobby." Jaebum finished his drink and looked through the bar, trying to decide on a second. He and Jinyoung had shared a drink occasionally and he finally felt at ease with the man. The boss had kept his word when it came to his family and that made all the difference. He was an asshole at times, but at least he was an amusing asshole.

"I can always tell, you know. You have that...reluctant virgin attitude around you." Jinyoung gestured to his ornate bar, offering any of the contents to his butler. "Either way, you should probably be informed of the status of your family after your debt is paid."

"Just because I have no desire to sleep with you? Whatever," Jaebum said with a shrug, studying the bottle of merlot on a whim. Wasn't like he was going to drink it. "What about my family?" he asked carefully.

"If you're breaking into my merlot, use a proper glass," Jinyoung scolded. "All I wanted to say was that if you wished to work full-time for the Park family, we would continue to make sure that your family is still very well-cared for."

Curious about the taste, Jaebum took down a wine glass and filled it only a third of the way up, not wanting to waste it if he didn't like it. "I thought I was just here to pay off my father's debt? Isn't that the way you usually do things?"

"You're fully released from your father's debt in a couple of months, which makes you perfectly free to go...but then your family would no longer be on our payroll," Jinyoung reminded. "Should you wish to stay on as an employee, you'd be getting an actual salary along with housing for them." He watched Jaebum carefully, a small smirk playing on his lips. With all the teasing he had about his merlot habit, he never thought his butler would actually try it.

"Could they stay where they are now?" Jaebum asked. His sister was enjoying her new school and there was no way she could get the same education in their old neighborhood. He swirled the wine around in the glass like he had seen Jinyoung do, then brought the glass up to take a cautious sip.

"...If you keep up the same quality of work, we can arrange this," Jinyoung hedged. Normally he'd kick them to the curb, but good wine and good service did deserve its rewards. "I don't see why you'd want to go back to that little...what was it, a restaurant you worked at? A brothel?"

"It's a restaurant...actually a pretty decent one for the area," Jaebum murmured, ignoring the brothel comment and taking another sip of the wine. It wasn't bad.

"And I'm sure washing dishes is a better alternative to waiting on a mob boss," Jinyoung said dryly. "Not that I blame you."

"I didn't say that I wouldn't work for you," Jaebum replied, taking another drink. "If what you say is true and my family could stay where they are..."

"Have I gone back on my word yet?" Jinyoung asked.

"No," Jaebum admitted. "I'm a bit curious though - the other employees say you go through butlers quickly. What makes me different?"

"The other employees would be right." Jinyoung silently refilled both of their glasses. "I haven't been able to break you like I have my other butlers. I like that."

"Break me?" Jaebum said with a laugh, taking another drink, in his distraction unaware that his glass of merlot was now more full than it had been when he first filled it."I doubt that would be very entertaining. You've got all your companions for that."

"It's boring." Jinyoung let out a frustrated sigh. "I could tell them to show up painted blue with flowers shoved up their ass, and they'd ask me if I prefer roses or tulips."

Jaebum snorted. "Didn't need that visual, thanks."

"That's the point. No one dares to question my orders for a second, except for you. I like that."

The other man shrugged. "Someone has to keep you grounded."

"So if I told you to paint yourself blue and shove flowers up your ass..."

"I'd tell you to go to hell and give you directions," Jaebum said without hesitation.

Jinyoung chuckled. "Good. That means less paint smeared on my walls...and I hate tulips, anyway."

"Besides," Jaebum said blandly, taking another drink and relishing the warmth that had begun to seep into his body. "Blue isn't my color."

"No, you're more of a red person," the boss mused. He set his glass down and fell back onto his bed, dashed evening plans forgotten.

"I suppose." Jaebum drained the second glass of Merlot and sank down into the chair across from Jinyoung's bed. He just had to get his bearings...

Jinyoung watched him idly out of the corner of his eye. "I told you it was strong."

"It isn't bad," Jaebum admitted, looking at the now empty glass. He was surprised it went down so smoothly.

"Better than the Jack, I'll tell you that." Jinyoung stared back at the ceiling, an idea forming. "...So who was this guy you sucked off?"

Jaebum leaned back in his chair, fingers skimming over the rim of his glass as he closed his eyes for a moment. "The last one? Guy in the neighborhood, Jackson. He's kinda flighty but he's cool, I guess."

"Haven't heard that name," he murmured. "...Last one, huh? You're more into this than I thought."

"It's only been a couple," the butler admitted. "I'm not like those guys you invite over."

"It's more for show than anything else. I don't enjoy it _that_ much."

Jaebum smirked, his eyes remaining closed. "You seem to enjoy yourself, if the sounds that come from your bedroom are any indication."

"That's right, there is someone always making noise in there...not that it's me. I get tired of them all lying to me."

"I guess they just want to make you happy so they say whatever they think you'd like to hear. Just smoke and mirrors, I suppose."

"Exactly. It's a game, just a goddamn game. That's why I only keep 'em for half an hour. "

Jaebum frowned as he realized that was exactly right - Jinyoung never kept his companions for more than 30 minutes. "Maybe you should find someone who won't lie to you like that."

"You. You're not a liar." Jinyoung stretched and unknotted his tie, tossing it aside.

"I don't see the point. Why lie to you? Isn't as if I have any reason to do that," Jaebum said with a shrug, relaxing further. He never thought that sissy wine would make him feel so good. He could see the appeal (not that he would admit it to Jinyoung.)

"Exactly," Jinyoung realized through the haze of alcohol. "You wouldn't tell me it feels good if I tossed you into some ludicrious position and went at it without any lube."

Jaebum laughed. "Hell no. If you were to ever fuck me you had better do it with plenty of lube and preparation."

Jinyoung smirked. "You haven't even seen my sex trunk, have you?"

His butler shook his head. "Nope. What happens in here is none of my business. I think you told me that one of the first nights I worked here."

"You're in here, so you can see it." He stretched his arm out to his nightstand, pulling out a deep drawer filled with enough lube and condoms to satisfy a small army. "It's not the toys, but it's a small portion of it."

Jaebum opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side to look at the drawer's contents, letting out a low whistle. "You are a regular boy scout, aren't you? Always prepared. I'm sure those boytoys appreciated it."

"I have to say that the delicate boytoy hasn't been my thing in ages," Jinyoung declared. "They're too passive...I like a bottom who knows what the hell he wants."

"Then I think you need to mix it up - don't keep going after the same pretty boys from the brothels. I'm sure they've got different types you can try out if that's your thing." Jaebum reached up to loosen his collar. "Is it getting hot in here?"

"We mostly keep the pretty ones, our clients aren't interested in tops for the most part." Jinyoung had no shame in unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang loosely over his chest. "Might just be the alcohol, but whatever."

"So the only bottoms they provide are delicate flowers? Seems kind of boring," Jaebum replied, then nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you are right. That wine is stronger than I expected it to be."

"They provide what people want...and right now the trend is pretty boys. Meanwhile I like them with a kick, just how I like my wine." There was still plenty in the bottle, and the man topped off both glasses. "You've got a kick. I'd fuck you."

Jaebum laughed as he picked up his now-full glass and took another drink, his face a bit flushed. "Sure you would."

"I would. Don't think for a minute I haven't caught you peeking when I'm changing, either."

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "It isn't as if you try to hide anything, Jinyoung. You kinda flaunt what you've got."

"Oh?" Jinyoung sat up and leaned forward, his shirt falling back to expose a tantalizing strip of lean muscle and tanned skin. "And so if I just sit here and talk to you like this, you wouldn't be tempted..."

Jaebum took another drink, his eyes following the tumble of Italian fabric as it fell off Jinyoung's torso. "Of course not," he murmured, clearing his throat. "You're my boss..." Somehow the words didn't seem so convincing.

"Or if I told you that thirty minutes wouldn't be long enough to even get started..." Jinyoung rumbled and pretended to delicately brush away invisible lint off his collar--which only allowed his expensive shirt to slip off his shoulders, the garment only held on by his slender wrists.

Jaebum swallowed again - but this time it had nothing to do with the wine he still held in his hand. He reached up to absentmindedly loosen his collar. "I'd tell you that you shouldn't tease the help.."

"And I'd say...hmmm, no. I changed my mind. I wouldn't say anything." Instead Jinyoung moved in, fisting Jaebum's loose collar in his hands and covering his lips in a bold kiss. There was no shyness or hesitation, no sticky-sweet romance. He tasted of wine and cigarettes and greed. There was no pretense in Jinyoung's kiss, hot and intense and demanding Jaebum's response. No smoke but the scent left from Jinyoung's cigarettes. No mirrors but the ones that looked back at him from the mafia heir's eyes, reflecting a desire that Jaebum didn't realize Jinyoung had - or that he shared.

"Get the fuck up here," Jinyoung muttered, half-tugging, half-dragging his butler to his massive bed. It seemed only fitting that he finally learn to share it with the one who could stand up to him. Jaebum was getting far more than half an hour of Jinyoung's time--no, he deserved much more than that. "You're not leaving me hanging like that."

Jaebum stumbled forward and nearly into Jinyoung's lap. This was _not_ what he was expecting from a night at home with the Boss. It was supposed to be the same 'escort the escort' routine that he was so accustomed to. He'd do that, sneak a glimpse of Jinyoung's attire (or lack there of) and then retire for the night pretending he didn't feel attracted to Park Jinyoung.

"It's about damn time we stopped this stupid little game," Jinyoung grunted as he tore at his shirt cuffs, not caring when the buttons went flying--he had plenty more, anyway. He had sensed a certain stubbornness in Jaebum that would make them equal partners--his butler definitely wasn't one to take anything lying down. He tore at Jaebum's shirt with the same carelessness as he had his own, not caring for formalities.

"Hey...wait a minute!" Jaebum protested, pushing away Jinyoung's hands. "Some of us can't afford to replace shirts all the time. We aren't made of money."

"Do you think money is a concern in the world you're living in?" Jinyoung asked dryly. "I'll replace it. You shouldn't be in these polyester blends anyway."

"It's what I can afford," Jaebum said with frown. "I don't take charity from anyone."

"Your boss takes on the responsibility of furnishing you with a proper uniform," Jinyoung informed.

"And he seems to prefer polyester blends," Jaebum said wryly.

"I have no idea how that got in," Jinyoung muttered. "But it's going on the floor. Now."

And before Jaebum could say otherwise it was. For being a delinquent and gutter rat Im Jaebum had surprisingly smooth skin, no tattoos to be seen. There were a few scattered cigarette burns - his father had been an unpleasant drunk, especially after a night of unsuccessful gambling. He figured that it was better him than his mother or sister.

"...The hell happened to you?" Despite Jinyoung's rough question, he touched one of the healed burns with a surprising gentleness. "No tattoos, no scratches...just these."

Jaebum shrugged, trying not to shiver at the touch. "Dad had to let off some steam after losing at your casinos. I told you I'm not like your pretty companions."

"He's more of a bastard then I thought," Jinyoung muttered. "And I told you, I don't like those pretty, perfect boys and girls. You've seen shit. That makes you better in bed." Jinyoung hadn't even hesitated when he pulled Jaebum up, and this came from a man who refused to let anyone into his bed, let alone share it.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Jaebum murmured as Jinyoung pulled him closer by the belt loops of his trousers. "Not to mention you seemed to think I was a virgin up until earlier tonight."

"It's not like you ever let me think otherwise. Virgin until otherwise proven," his boss chuckled. He slid his tapered fingers over the front of Jaebum's trousers. "I do know what I like to see, though...and I like to see a cock nice and hard and begging to be let out."

Jaebum bit back a moan as those manicured fingers skimmed over the front of trousers that were growing tighter by the moment. "And you take what you want, don't you?"

"And at the same time, I'm giving you exactly what you want." Jinyoung rubbed the growing bulge, still conscious of his reactions. He didn't know why he was feeling a _little_ more gentle than usual...perhaps that little voice in his head was right, and he did actually care for him.

Jaebum couldn't deny the other's words - not when they were true. "And what about tomorrow?" he asked in a voice just the faintest degree away from a groan. "Going back to your usual routine?"

Jinyoung gazed at the other, his eyelids lowering. "That depends on you...and if you think you can keep up with my _very_ healthy appetite."

Jaebum's eyes lost a bit of their dazed heat and the delinquent-turned-butler's lips curled into a slight smirk. "Try me."

Jinyoung leaned back, looking up at Jaebum with a daring smile. "Show me what you've got. Nice and slow."

Jaebum moved closer to Jinyoung until he was neatly straddling the other's legs, reaching down to unbutton and unzip Jinyoung's trousers. He leaned forward and kissed Jinyoung deeply as his fingers slipped past the zipper and curled around Jinyoung's cock.

He liked Jaebum's style already--even in past relationships he had to take total control, while Jaebum simply took what he want. His kisses were reciprocated, Jinyoung wasting no time on pretenses and instead expressing his excitement with a muffled moan...how long _had_ it been since he had an equal partner?

Encouraged by the moan Jaebum smirked into the kiss and continued, stroking Jinyoung in a steady, firm rhythm, the alcohol surging through his veins making him less reserved around the other man. He moved lower, lips and tongue skimming along Jinyoung's jawline and neck, his free hand reaching up to tease a nipple.

He had already broken one of his rules--absolutely no kissing, and Jinyoung decided it was perfectly fine to to continue to break them. He fisted his hands into Jaebum's hair, relaxed and let his breathing quicken. There was something silently understood between them--no games, no bullshit--just sex.

Jaebum moved lower, licking along Jinyoung's collarbone and flicking his tongue over the neglected nipple before sitting back on his heels and tugging the other man's trousers down off his hips and freeing his now-hard cock. "Seems like you are interested," he teased.

"Sounds like you need something in that smart mouth of yours," Jinyoung teased back good-naturedly. He wrenched his legs free of his trousers, tossing the offending garment back onto the floor. "My cock'll do."

"No boxers...how daring of you," Jaebum said with a smirk, giving the other's erection a few additional strokes before scooting down and licking a stripe along the underside of Jinyoung's impressive length.

"No point when they're coming of-f!" Jinyoung's voice magically rose an octave as his hips jerked up. His hands tightened in Jaebum's hair as he looked down, bewildered-how could a kid who had only given a handful of blowjobs before have such a magic tongue?

It was true that Jaebum didn't have a lot of experience. But what he lacked in that he more than made up for in focus and determination...and sheer instinct. He went to work on Jinyoung's cock, lips parting to take in just the head at first, sucking shallowly as he stroked the shaft with one hand. Then, once he had the other squirming beneath him he opened his mouth further and took in more than half, relaxing his throat as he hummed in amusement. His own cock was straining against his trousers.

A shiver ran through Jinyoung's body and he propped himself up on his elbows. Jaebum's head between his legs was a sight he had wanted to see for ages, but he preferred him as he was now, eager and provocative rather than the submissive prostitutes he normally had. The hoarse cries that came from his mouth sounded strange--since when did he gasp, moan, beg with all of his might to come? He didn't have long to wait, his climax coming, fast and powerful.

With his free hand Jaebum reached down to unzip his own pants and grasp his cock, stroking it with the same rhythm he bobbed his head. He looked up, eyes meeting Jinyoung's as if challenging the other to come.

Come he did, Jinyoung's body shivering with one of the more powerful climaxes he had ever had. He lay back again and beckoned Jaebum closer, fully intending to enjoy his orgasm's afterglow...and perhaps help his butler out in return.

The butler swallowed, tongue darting out to catch a stray bit of liquid on his upper lip. Jaebum's trousers were riding low on his hips, cock on prominent display as he sat up, his face flushed and eyes glazed over in arousal.

Jinyoung slowly sat up, capturing his mouth in another deep kiss, curious to see how he tasted in Jaebum's mouth. He blindly pushed the other's trousers down more, orgasm not satisfying all of his wants. "I have got to fuck you," he murmured against his mouth. "Fuck you so hard that you'll want to stay in this bed forever."

Jaebum kicked away his pants, leaving him as naked as Jinyoung. His strong thighs were riddled with the same burn marks as his torso but he wasn't ashamed of them. "I'm no boytoy, Jinyoung," he reminded the other, breath warm against the other man's lips. "I doubt I'd make a very good decoration in your bed."

Jinyoung seized Jaebum's cock, easily picking up where the butler had left off on his strong touches. "I don't let boytoys in my bed...and the last thing I need in here is a decoration."

The silk sheets were finer than anything Jaebum had every experienced against his back and it was a complete contrast to the rough stroking of Jinyoung's manicured fingers. He moaned in pleasure, hips rocking up into the firm touch.

Yet another rule broken, Jinyoung giving his companion any kind of pleasure. He needed the touch as much as Jaebum did, even though he'd never admit it. "How do you like being fucked, Jaebum? Other than hard, I mean. Positions."

"I want to watch you fuck me," Jaebum moaned. "Makes it more real..."

"It's sure as hell not a dream," Jinyoung said. "Tried and true, then..unless you want to take advantage of that mirror for some doggy..." He gestured across the room to the ornate floor-length mirror. Jaebum looked over at the mirror and shuddered, biting back a moan. He looked disheveled, lips plump from sucking off the boss. The thought of letting Jinyoung take control was almost overwhelming.

"...I think I know what you want," Jinyoung chuckled. He grabbed a bottle and a condom from his lube drawer. "Get comfortable. You wanted prep, you get it."

Jaebum managed to drag himself up onto his haunches, then leaned forward, resting most of his weight on his elbows as he tried to even out his breathing. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs and he couldn't help but reach down to stroke himself again. He was so close...

Jinyoung slicked up his fingers quickly, eager to actually take him; any 'slow and gentle' stuff could come later. He crept up behind Jaebum and despite his want, was still careful to slowly slide his finger up his ass. He had to groan; Jaebum's ass tight and warm and virtually begging for his cock. "Ah-ah," he suddenly gasped, reaching forward to bat Jaebum's hand away. "Not yet."

Jaebum whined - and looked embarrassed at doing so - but remove his hand and instead clenched the sheet beneath him. He willed himself to relax as Jinyoung prepped him - it _had_ been awhile.

"You'll regret it if you try to come before I'm fucking you," Jinyoung murmured into Jaebum's neck, a slight distraction as he eased in a second finger. "Especially since you're tighter than I ever imagined..."

"Still pushy as always, I see," Jaebum managed to get out, rocking back onto the digits inside of him. "Sounds like you are disappointed that I'm so tight."

"Tight makes for a damn nice fuck." Jinyoung's cock was starting to ache, and he used his free hand to stroke himself back to full hardness. "But I'm nice, loosening you up before making you see stars..."

"And modest too," Jaebum inserted with a breathless laugh.

"Like you didn't know that." Jinyoung withdrew his fingers and sat back on his heels to tear open the condom. "Get up. I'll be proving my point in a minute."

Jaebum rose to his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Jaebum. He knew he couldn't pull off the seductive, sensuous look that Jinyoung's usual companions did so he just smirked and arched an eyebrow as he watched the other with interest.

Jinyoung caught the other's eye and grinned wickedly; it had been a long time since he was actually excited about his nightly activities. He slowly rose once he had prepared himself and guided his cock to rest against Jaebum's ass. "You're going to get a crick in your neck like that." The mafia boss placed a reassuring hand on Jaebum's back and stroked another one of the shiny burns that made him so angry.

Jaebum turned forward, looking up into the mirror and meeting Jinyoung's eyes. He felt the light touch against an old burn and his smirk softened, replaced by a slight smile that wasn't often seen.

Jinyoung offered a tiny smile in return, having understood the pain of old wounds and how best to take care of them. He brushed his thumb against the burn once more before grasping his hips and thrusting forward, figuring it better to get the intial sharp entry pain over with quickly. His fingers gripped Jaebum's slender hips in an attempt not to fall over...how the hell was he so tight?

Jaebum gasped at the intense, sudden pain - he felt like he was being torn open. His fingers dug into the silk covers, bunching them beneath him as he gritted his teeth and willed himself to relax.

" _Fuuuuck_ ," Jinyoung exhaled, letting his hands still on Jaebum's hips and waiting, the boss's normally stern face suddenly concerned. "...You okay?"

Jaebum nodded, letting out a low burst of air. "Yeah...it's just been a while. I'll be fine."

"I've got time." Jinyoung reached for the lube again, pulling out about halfway to apply more. "Just say when."

A few more deep breaths and Jaebum gave a sharp nod. "When," he managed to joke, meeting Jinyoung's eyes in the mirror's reflection.

Jinyoung steadied his hands on Jaebum's hips again and drove forward, the ensuing warmth nearly making him lose his balance. He watched the mirror carefully-there was something captivating about Jaebum's pleasure, and he intended to keep it all to himself.

Jaebum's eyes widened, a moan slipping from his lips as Jinyoung buried himself in deeply, then closed as he let himself savor the sensation. Pain quickly faded into a burning that soon became pleasure and he felt his hips rock back to meet the other man's thrusts.

Jinyoung let his instincts take over, steadily gaining momentum to meet Jaebum. He had promised a good hard fucking, and he was going to deliver. He caught glimpses of both of them in the mirror, skin flushed and mouths parted, incoherently wanting, begging for _more_....

Jaebum had let himself foolishly daydream about his boss but never had he imagined such a thing would happen. He opened his eyes, focusing on the way Jinyoung was holding and thrusting into him, hands surprisingly gentle - that was more of a turn on than anything else.

"Touch yourself," Jinyoung managed to gasp out. "Cause if I do I'm gonna fall over." He thrust himself in particularly hard to make his point, somehow sensing that it was something they both had wanted for months.

Jaebum blindly reached down and curled his fingers around his aching length, his strokes erratic and his moans more carefree than he usually allowed himself to be.

Jinyoung's moan was deep, his body freezing for a moment just to watch his butler play with himself. He had had hundreds of lovers, each one more beautiful than the last, but Jaebum was far more captivating than any model, any companion he could have.

For several long, drawn out minutes the only sounds in the room were moans and skin slapping against skin in a sensual rhythm. "I can't last much longer," Jaebum warned, his usually bland, slightly sarcastic voice strained.

"So come already." Jinyoung bit his lip as he tried to move faster, waiting for that moment when Jaebum's body would clench around him.

It wasn't long in coming, Jaebum calling out Jinyoung's name as he shuddered, body tightening around the length still deep inside and his fingers now coated with his own release, the butler's arms giving out from underneath him.

Jinyoung was only able to manage a few more thrusts before the overwhelming tightness in Jaebum's body took over. He pushed himself in to the hilt on his final thrust, letting his second climax overtake him. With trembling arms, he helped Jaebum back up to a sitting position and tried to settle down himself, exhausted yet still alert.

Jaebum was weak enough that he allowed Jinyoung to reposition him, then realized something. "Um....you do know that your dick is still inside me, right? Kind of possessive, aren't you?"

"What, don't you want my dick to be happy?" Jinyoung chuckled faintly.

"So you are telling me it is happy to still be there?"

"It'd move in if it could...course you'd probably charge rent."

"You bet I would...."

Jinyoung shifted, letting his rapidly softening cock slip out so he could toss the condom. "....I didn't tell you you've got another task tomorrow morning."

Jaebum had allowed himself to relax - he knew it was too good to be true. "What do you need?" he asked, voice carefully neutral although he couldn't hide the faint disappointment and resignation.

"I'll need you to get on the phone and call all the brothels." Jinyoung paused for dramatic effect, then lifted Jaebum's come-covered hand. "Tell them that I no longer require their services." He slipped one of the digits into his mouth, carefully licking it clean.

Jaebum's eyes followed the movement of Jinyoung's tongue, his body stirring in ways it wasn't supposed to after such a mindblowing orgasm. "Found a new hobby?" he asked in a low, hoarse voice.

"I'm taking up knitting, clearly," Jinyoung teased between licks.

"Good to know...can I expect a scarf for Christmas?"

"Only if you promise that'll be the only thing you wear on Christmas."

Jaebum couldn't help but laugh, leaning back on Jinyoung's bed. "It had better be a big scarf."

The mafia boss chuckled and relaxed, sinking into his pillows. "I've changed my mind. All you're getting is a bow."

Jaebum studied the other man. Where had the cool, at-times cruel mafia boss gone? The Park Jinyoung in front of him was relaxed and at ease, his smile real and clear with no smoke or mirrors to hide behind. Jaebum found he liked this Jinyoung. "If I get a bow, then so do you."

"Then it better be silk," Jinyoung decided. He'd start first thing tomorrow, there were calls to make and proper attire to buy. He'd drop the games, drop the bullshit. Im Jaebum would be officially introduced as more than a butler--and that, he realized, was what he had wanted all along.

 


End file.
